The natural history of the various manifestations and vascular complications of diabetes mellitus and other chronic diseases are being studies and evaluated in an Amerindian community. Various associated conditions and factors, including heredity, body weight, and blood pressure, that may have a bearing on the frequency and severity of diabetes and/or its complications are under investigation.